Celestial Sins
by Bayonate
Summary: A fallen son of the Creator. A shameless princess. Each needing to overcome a Cardinal Sin that rests in them. Can they find peace in a life of solitude or companionship? Rated T for sexual themes and religion-related themes. Rating is subject to change. I do not own MLP. Looking for cover.


_**Bayonate: Greetings readers. I have had this idea in my head for maybe over half a year. I really hope I can write well. Thanks to Wild Heart1997 again for becoming my new editor. I hope y'all enjoy the first chapter of **__**Celestial Sins**__**!**_

_**Wild Heart1997: I'm privileged to be working with Bayonate and hope you all enjoy reading the story!**_

Alicorns, beings that possessed the power of magic, flight, and strength, were above the pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies. The alicorns were limitless in what they could do, almost achieving perfection. Balance needed to be restored. The Creator took the 7 Cardinal Sins: Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride, and planted 1 Cardinal Sin into each alicorn. If the alicorn fails to overcome his/her Cardinal Sin, then they will be cursed with immortality. They were to watch as their loved ones passed away as they remained unchanged. As time passed the Cardinal Sin in an alicorn will grow until it is almost impossible for the alicorn to overcome it. If the alicorn overcomes his/her Cardinal Sin, they will be allowed to die and go to Skies White, the home of the Creator, his angels, and those who have passed.

**October 31, 300 BNN (Before Nightmare Night) ****  
****Lodre August Creatorus' POV**

"Master August, you must get up! Your meeting with the Creator is in half an hour!" A voice screams.

My ice blue eyes flutter open as I am greeted by a blast of light. I look away and get out of my emperor-sized bed I let out a yawn and stretch my limbs. I look around my octagonal room. I see my friend, Seraphim Platinum, running around hysterical.

Platinum was a gorgeous white mare with faint pink and silver highlights in her mane, accompanied by a pair of youthful green eyes with thick lashes. Her mane flows freely across her perfect neck. She also was a seraphim, who served as my personal guard. Above her normal pair of wings floated two more pairs of wings that served like extra hooves for her. Her personality was a serious one when it came to work, but she was actually a shy pony. She always wanted to prove that she is the best by going above and beyond the call. This often results in her causing an accident and embarrassing herself. She hates this because it draws eyes onto her, which she already does with her beautiful looks. Funny, right?

Barely awake, I see her opening all the curtains of the 4 large windows in my room, signaling the start of a new day. I begin to walk over my bathroom, head drooped. Abruptly, I am knocked off my hooves. I instinctively unfurl my wings to cushion my fail. With a crash and somepony yelping, I am on the ground with my rear slightly in pain. I open my eyes to see Seraphim Platinum, eyes closed, on top of me. My wings were strangely wrapped protectively around her. Slowly her eyes open, until they shoot open upon noticing whose chest she was on. I look at her stoically, not knowing how to react (I mean come on! It's in the morning!). She on the other hoof was reacting. Her cheeks became red and eyes widened taking in the situation she was in. I see her eyes wonder down my toned, white, groomed body, until returning to my face with an even redder face. Our eyes lock. Platinum tries to break away, but her eyes couldn't.

"Ahem"

I turn to see Seraphim Diamond, standing at the doorway with a smirk. Diamond was identical to Platinum with a great body and looks. The only difference was personality, her eyes, and her mane, which has pink with white and gold highlights. Her eyes were a bright ruby red, which would draw in stallions like mad. She was a chatty, social pony. Like Platinum, she was serious when it came to work, but, unlike Platinum, she would do the bare minimum. In her spare time, she would embarrass young stallion angels, discuss "news" with other mares, and flirt.

Platinum jumps off of me and refuses to look at me. I just pick myself up and go into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Knowing that with Diamond seeing what happened, it will be a long day as I let out a sigh.

After showering and washing, I look at the gold-framed mirror. In it, I see myself, the son of the Creator. I am perfect in every way. My wings were strong, my horn was tall, my mane was glorious, and my looks were dashing. My father would warn me of my pride, but how can I not be proud of who I am? I mean, come on! How many ponies are the sons of the great Creator? One, only one, and that pony is me! I do one last check-up on myself. My white body was well-groomed, and my coat glowed in the light. My mane, which was a navy blue and the tips were glowing crayola blue, was in my usual hairstyle. My mane would go up past my ears forming something like part of a mane of a lion. My mane also barely covered my eyes and flowed freely down my neck and onto my shoulders. I had part of my mane that was especially long that flowed down my left side. At the end, a gold pendant with the Creatorus crest was clipped on. I unfurled my wings to inspect them. My wings were by far the largest and longest of any pony and the underside was pale blue. My feathers seem to be in working condition. I leave my bathroom to see a chatty Diamond and an embarrassed Platinum, who at the moment was drawing circles with her right hoof.

"-I still can't believe my friend, Platinum, ACCIDENTLY fell on our prince! Going 'above and beyond the call' of being his guard, eh?" says an excited Diamond.

"Well, I- Uh-" stutters Platinum.

I ask in my smooth voice. "You two ready to go?"

"Why, yes, Your Highness." Diamond replies with a mischievous glint in her red eyes.

"Huh!? I mean, yes, Your Highness." says Platinum.

Diamond comes to my right side as Platinum comes to my left side. We exit my room and into the hall. We begin to walk towards the double staircase. The floor was red velvet carpet. The white walls were decorated with gold and countless pieces of art. After going down the white marble staircase, we enter the main hall. I see many angels milling about. Diamond peels off my right side and trots to a large group of mares. As I walked by, I strain my ears to hear Diamond. I heard a few whispers and then a loud collective gasp. I turn my head like all the other angels in the hall to look at the group. They all had their wide eyes on Platinum, who had decided to use me as a pony shield against the stares. Glancing at Platinum, her face quickly turns burning crimson and cowers. Letting out a sigh, I return to my walk out the building as Platinum stumbles behind me.

Once we exited the white building, I look out at Skies White. As its name defined, it was a white city in the sky. With magic, the city would fly around the world, far above the reaches of any pegasi. The city practically glowed white from the bright sun that it was usually exposed to. The polished cobblestone streets stretched for miles and so did the buildings. There were offices, homes, temples, and mares. Oh the mares. I got to say that Skies White had the most beautiful mares. Of course, many have fallen for me, but I rejected them all. I have yet to find a mare worthy of becoming my queen. This thought brought out my signature smirk. With the accompaniment of resonating clops, Diamond returns to my side.

"Had your fun, Diamond?" I asked Diamond, not glancing at her.

"Enough for this morning, Master August." I could picture the wide smile on her face.

I crane my neck to look at Platinum. "And you, Platinum? Did you have fun this morning?"

Looking up at me, Platinum breaks into a blush. "Your Highness, please do not put it that way. It sounds like we did something."

"Oh-. Like what Platinum? Please elaborate for your prince." My mischievousness shined through my smirk.

Platinum immediately turns the other way. "Uh- Like- You know…"

"I know what…?"

I get bumped on my right and look at Diamond.

"Lord August, you are the one having too much fun this morning."

I let out a chuckle. "You're right Diamond." I turn to Platinum, who still refused to look at me. "I'm sorry, Platinum. Can you forgive me?"

She pouts. "I'm not sure…"

"How about I let you do more than fall on top of me? I'll let you ride-"

"PRINCE LODRE AUGUST CREATORUS! We must get going to see your father." exclaims Diamond with an irritated expression. Could it be jealously?

"Fine." I say like a colt deprived of his amusement.

Diamond let out a smile as we went down the steps to enter the main road. As we walked further, Platinum got over her embarrassment but would look away when our gazes met. Platinum stuck to my side, but Diamond on the other hoof was all over the place. She would greet some friends, flirt with some passing stallions, and look at what was there to buy in the stalls.

Once we reached the end of the main road, I look up that the largest building in Skies White. It was a white marble pyramid; it had a temple on top and was tall as a skyscraper. Unlit bonfires lay on each side of every level of the building. Vegetation freely grew on it. Floating aqueducts carried water to and from the temple. Each level also has waterfalls. At the last level, the water would fall into the abyss of the sky. It was a great sight and was called the Totality Temple of Creatorus (Imagine a Roman-style Mayan Temple with a Garden of Eden slapped onto it). The only problem I had with this structure was how long it took to climb it. The stairs would take forever.

Unfurling my large wings, I say," Race y'all", as I leap into the air.

"No fai-" Diamond's voice gets cut off as I speed away from my two guards. The steps of the temple became a white blur as I race up the temple's side. After 3 minutes, I reach the top. In front of me was the actual temple. It was very much like the structure it sat on. There was water, vegetation, unlit bonfires, and white marble.

_Whoosh!_ I turn around to see Diamond and Platinum panting. Diamond was on the ground wheezing from the flight.

"Tired?"

"Absolutely not, your Highness!" stated Platinum, even though she was clearly sweating.

I turn and begin to walk into the temple. I walk past rows upon rows of towering columns. The air went from cool to cold and fresh. My hoofsteps echoed throughout the empty temple. The light from the outside quickly faded to darkness. After a few minutes of walking, I reach the center of the temple with my guards at my sides. It was a large clear pool of water with aqueducts supplying it with a continuous supply of water. In the pool, lotus plants were in full bloom. The pink flowers gently sway with the gentle breeze that sweeps through the temple. The air was fragrant. In the center of the circular pool was a circular platform. On it was a seven-hoof tall white crystal called the Bringful. Almost like the crystal had sight, the crystal glowed when it caught sight of me. Now came the worst part.

I bow as well as my guards. "Good morning, Father."

A bolt of blue energy shot out of the crystal and took the form of an alicorn that was taller than me. The form glowed various colors.

"Silence, colt! You're late by 5 minutes!"

I wince with his words. "I'm sorry, Father. I met some obstacles."

"You call a mare falling on you an obstacle!" yells my father.

How did he know? "Yes?" I whimper.

"You slept in, you fool! Your arrogance knows no bounds! This isn't the first time you are late to a meeting with me! You have caused countless of problems with that attitude of yours. You need to be taught a lesson about humility."

"No! I don't, Father!" I exclaim, quickly regretting my outburst.

"Silence! Now, you dare talk back to me! I am your father! I am done dealing with you! Starting now, you are no longer my son!"

I gasp. My eyes grow wide. My father has just disowned me! My life is over!

My FORMER father continues. "You have nurtured the cardinal sin of Pride in you! If you want to return to Skies White and become my son once more, you must overcome your cardinal sin!"

Bowing as low as I could, until my head touched the cold marble, I stutter,"T-thank you, Fath-"

"What was that!?"

"I-I-I mean, th-thank you, Master Creatorus. What do you mean by 'return'?"

"Like this." He shoots a bolt of energy at my hooves.

The marble underneath me falls into the sky below and so did I. I was falling.

"Master August!" I hear as Diamond and Platinum call after me.

As I fell from grace, I felt a searing pain on my back. I twist my neck to see my wings losing their beautiful blue white feathers. The wind sweeps them away from me. Fear grasps hold of me. Suddenly, a more intense pain took hold of me. I see my flesh being exposed at points where my wings were connected to me. Blood erupts from the gaping wound. I watch with terror as my muscles tear apart till I saw the white of my bones. My wings are torn away from me with the sound of twisting flesh and disappear into thin air. I feel my form shrink until I was the size of an average pony. The stumps of my wings disappear as my coat changes colors. My groomed white coat changes to a sickly green. My mane shortens and alters to pure black one. I look down to see the ground fast approaching. I see that I was falling into the Equestrian city of Canterlot. I realize this and turn look at the location of my crash landing. It was a muddy ditch made of cobblestone.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" I let out until I blacked out from the impact.

I had fallen. This day will be the longest, indeed.

**Meanwhile back at the Totality Temple of Creatorus...**

**The Creator/Master Creatorus' POV**

I watch as my FORMER son fell down towards Equestria. Seraphim Diamond and Seraphim Platinum cry after him. Platinum looks up at me.

"Master, what do Seraphim Diamond and I do now?" She questions.

"You shall continue your current duty of protecting Lodre August Crea-" I stop myself," I mean Lodre August. You will continue to watch over him but can only intervene if his life is in danger of being ended by another being."

"What if he-he kills himself?" Diamond sputters out.

"Oh that," I smile to myself. "He cannot die. He shall experience pain like a mortal pony. He will be cursed to the land below until he overcomes his cardinal sin. I leave him in your care. I have more important business to deal with than a foolish fallen colt."

**No One's POV**

Diamond and Platinum nod and jump into the hole the Creator created, diving after Lodre August Creatorus, disappearing into the clouds. The glow emitted by the Bringful fades as Creatorus' presence leaves the temple. All became silent in the temple as life in Skies White moved on; no pony knowing that their prince has left them.

**In the Morning of November 13, 1 BNN**

**In Princess Celestia's Chambers...**

**No One's POV**

Princess Celestia stretches as she gets out of her bed. She looks over at a mirror to examine herself after another night full of activity. Princess Celestia's body was slender and beautiful; her looks unmatched. She had mastered the ability of seduction and could bed anypony she wished with a simple suggestive look. She was an alicorn, and unlike most she loved the curse of immortality. Her cardinal sin was lust, and her daily nightly activities proved it. She would bed any handsome stallion that she saw at any day, anytime. She was truly a whore.

Seeing that she was filthy, she goes into her bathroom to clean up. Once she finished and entered her chambers again, her horn glows gold. The figure of an exhausted stallion is levitated out of her bed. She wipes his memory of last night and teleports him back to his residence. Celestia let out a sigh as she looked at the mess on her bed. Using magic, she quickly removes evidence of last night and walks over to her balcony. Celestia raises the Sun and lets out a smile as her turquoise, light green, and pink mane flowed in the invisible breeze. It was time for another day of hunting and a bit of work on the side.

**In the Afternoon...**

The fallen prince sneezes as he hugs the side of the very ditch that he fell into over 299 years ago. The air reeks of rotten food and garbage. The fallen prince scratches his black mane in the effort of removing some lice. Adorned on his body and nothing like his royal robes from before, he wore rags and worn blankets. His coat was unkempt and dirty. Mud caked him. Maggots fed on the flesh of his left foreleg, a result of an infected wound caused by a cut. A growl could be heard from the empty stomach of August. Bags were under August's ice cold eyes. His eyes no longer showed a powerful pony but instead a broken one. He cursed his immortality, something that he thought he would never do. He was now a unicorn, but his magic charged at such a slow rate that only simple magic like levitation could be achieved. He slowly saved his magic for a moment of opportunity. He had been shamed and fell from grace. As soon as he came around that day, he attempted suicide. It didn't work. He tried getting crushed by a wagon, jumping off a cliff, beheading, impalement, bleeding out, being burnt alive, and drowning. August shuddered as he remembered being burned alive and drowning. He couldn't die. The air quickly got colder as night fell. August retreats to his shelter, a spot under a cobblestone bridge that was relatively sheltered from the elements.

As August let out a sigh to prepare for a long night, he heard hoofsteps above him. Princess Celestia was on the bridge with a few guards, admiring something in a soft blue box.

"Princess Celestia, we must return to the castle quickly." says a worried guard.

Celestia pouts from the constant pestering of her guard. "I know. I know. I just wanted to get these earrings before they sold out. They're limited edition you know! They look so-AHHHHHHHH!" Celestia trips as the blue box goes over the side of the bridge and into the ditch where August was staying.

August sees a box fall in front of him and the groan of a pony that tripped. Thinking of the food he could get from selling these earrings, August leaps out from under the bridge. Snatching the box with his magic, he starts to run and trip down the ditch. Celestia quickly gets up to see a shadowy figure trying to make a getaway with her recent purchase.

Throwing up a hoof, she screeches, "Guards! Stop him!"

The guards nod as 2 earth ponies jumped into the dirty ditch to give chase, while 2 pegasi take off to slow August down, even though he was already crippled. August grunts with effort as he struggles to get away. He had tried stealing before but wasn't really successful. He hopes that this time he will be successful and get a full belly. Reinvigorated by that thought, August ignores the pain in his left foreleg as he begins to fully gallop.

"Stop! In the name of Princess Celestia!" screams a pegasus guard.

"Fuck you!" August retorts.

"Last chance! Give it up and we won't hurt you!" says a fast approaching earth guard.

"Bullshit!" _I have no choice._ August thinks as he senses the guards bearing down on him.

Quickly turning around, August's horn glows blue. Drawing out the magic that he had stored for decades, neon blue circles, arrows, and characters of an ancient language appear around him as a powerful wind blows up around him. The guards grind to a screeching halt as more guards arrive at the scene. Blue fire encompasses August as he begins to glow. Unicorn guards begin to fire bolts of energy at him, but, raising a hoof, shields appear, breaking the bolts. Pouring more magic into his spell, August grunts from the stress as sweat coats him. Princess Celestia watches from a distance, curious of what will happen. Once the spell had finished preparing, realization dawns upon her face.

"Guards retreat!" screams Princess Celestia in desperation.

She was too late as tens of inscribed circles appear around August. Arrows of blue energy and covered in fire shoot out from the geometric shapes, impaling themselves into the retreating royal guards. The screams of guards fill the night as they lay on the ground. Their armor had shattered, their lives intact, and they were knocked out. Almost draining himself from the spell, August weakly turns back around to get away. Celestia herself leaps into the air to give chase as pegasi guards accompany her. Looking over his shoulder, August sees Celestia's silhouette against the starry night sky. Using the last remaining magic he had, he cast a self-destruct spell on himself. A crazed-smirk appears on August's dirty face. He was going to steal these earrings and get some food or die trying. Celestia charges her horn and fires a binding spell at August. Unable to dodge, August falls into the mud, gold magic chains tying him up. The blue box hits the ground and slides away from him.

"Fuck." he whispers to himself.

**Princess Celestia's POV**

This is a very interesting pony indeed. I look down at the bound pony. Slowly, I descend with my guard and approach the downed pony. I look over his body to see it covered in sweat, mud, and rags. His black tail twitches back and forth. I notice that his left foreleg had a gaping wound and I could see maggots in it. Hiding my disgust, I look at his face. What drew the most attention were his eyes. His eyes were ice cold blue. The lovely shade of blue found in ice was in his eyes. I see no fear in his eyes but a crazed animal. I look over to see one of my guards recovering my brand new earrings.

"Well?"

I look down to see the mysterious pony with a smirk on his face.

"How did you know that spell?" I ask. The spell he used was ancient and long-forgotten by modern ponies.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly I'm talking about." I spit out. I was slightly getting agitated by his attitude. "The spell you used was the Gate of Arrow Hall, a spell that was forgotten hundreds of years ago."

"Whaaaaaaa-" A sarcastic smile was on the pony's face. "You must be seeing things princess. Now, let me go."

"Why would I let you go!?" I was slightly enraged. "You killed tens of guards."

"Ah buh buh buh. I'll stop you right there. I injured those guards. They will be fine in the morning and will walk away with a nasty bruise. I shot the little colts with nice faces, well, in the face." The pony let out a laugh.

"Oh really?" I ask with a dark look. I tighten his binds. He stops laughing. "Guard, check the 'injured'."

After 3 minutes, the guard returned. "They are unconscious, Princess. None of them are dead."

I let out a sigh off relief and look at the pony, who was now sporting a larger smirk. "I suppose I should thank you for not killing anypony."

"So you'll let me go with those earrings."

"Absolutely not! You are going to jail for assault and theft!"

"Death is better. It's a shorter route." The pony says as he begins to glow blue again.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"What does it look like I have DONE!? I have casted a self-destruct spell on myself. Anything within 50 hooves of me will be destroyed along with me." A maniacal smile appears on his contorted face.

This pony really is crazy! I have to get everypony to safety!"Look Mister... What is your name?"

"Your not worthy of getting my name." He flatly states.

"What do you mean I am not worthy!?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Celestia think about who has all the pieces right now."

I back down. I whisper to my guards, "Get everypony in the vicinity to safety."

"Hey! No pony move or else you're all going down with me."

"Look. Mister, let's talk about this." I say slowly, not wanting to aggravate him further.

"Alright. You give me the earrings, let me go, and no pony gets hurt. Sound good?"

"How do I know you won't just self-destruct, when we catch you again?"

"Fine, I'll remove the spell when I get a safe distance away."

"Alright, deal."

I cast an invisibility spell on my binding spell and loosen the magical chains. I also cast a magic jamming spell. I disguise my spells by making the mystery pony think I am just using my magic to hoof him the earrings. As his magic grabs hold of the box and our magic touches with each other, I run a scan on his magic. What I find shocks me. It was like his body was serving as a prison, a limiter for him. Underneath his body, I sense a huge reservoir of magic. It was more than the magic I could muster. It was probably even more than Discord. Who is this pony? Was he a god? A shiver runs down my spine.

Before I could ask question, "Thank you!" he exclaims as he runs off.

**Lodre August Creatorus' POV**

Fuck yes! Full belly night back on, plus I saw the hottest mare that I have ever seen in my immortal life! After 5 minutes of hobbling away, I stop to rest. Sweat glistened on my coat. My breaths were frantic as this mortal body almost exploded from the spell I used combined with the running. Suddenly, gold chains wrap around my body again. I fall to the ground with a cloud of dust. I sense a jamming spell placed on me, restricting me from using the self-destruct spell that was still on me. Fuck! No full belly tonight... Tears start to stream down my face. I was so close to getting a meal! I hear hoofsteps approach me, and I see only Princess Celestia behind me.

"I'll ask you again. What is your name?" Celestia asks. Damn is she persistent.

"None of your business." I reply tiredly.

"Tell me, please", as she gives me some puppy eyes.

Resisting her looks, I turn away. "N-no." Wait, did I just stutter!?

"Humph. Do you have any friends?"

"Does it look like I have friends?"

"Well, uh, no."

"Stupid mare."

**Princess Celestia's POV**

I can't believe he just called me stupid. I need to figure out who he is!

_He is Lodre August._ A powerful soft feminine voice in my head says.

_Who are you!? What are you doing in my head!?_ I ask to the voice.

_All will be revealed in time._ The voice replies with a giggle and disappears.

"Your name is Lodre August."

A look of shock and horror appears on his previously-stoic face. "W-what!? How!? No!"

"Your name is Lodre August." I repeat.

"Um, n-no, I'm not."

"Whatever. You're coming with me to the castle and make some friends."

"No! Why!?"

"Because if you make some friends, you might change your ways." Plus, I hope it stops you from using your full power and possibly destroying this entire country.

"I don't need any friends!"

"Either way. You are coming with me to the castle."

Defeat settles into August's ice blue eyes. "Will there be food?" he asks dejectedly.

"Yes." I answer.

"Fine..."

I begin walking and humming as my guards appear and begin dragging him. Tonight was more eventful than having sex with a virgin. Off to the castle we go!

"Hey! Hey! Watch it! There are maggots in my bloody foreleg!" A pony screams as he is dragged away toward the castle.

_**Bayonate: Alright people like I said in my update of **__**Once In a Blue Moon**__**, I need your help. I need scenarios that teach friendship and humility, especially humility, to Lodre August Creatorus. You can either PM me or put it in a review. Review please! I need to know if this idea of mine is as good as I think it is! I will be able to pump out chapters faster than **__**Once In a Blue Moon**__**. Have a great day!**_

_**Wild Heart1997: Hope you enjoyed. Review and show some support by favoriting or following. Enjoy the rest of this story. **_


End file.
